just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 1: The World of Weapons and Magic
'Volume 1: The World of Weapons and Magic '''is the first volume of ''Blazing Bullets. Summary In the year 1996, Earth is no longer the colorful sphere that showcases life as it was. A millenia-wide war, the Collapse War, has left what was once an almost harmonious planet, inhabited by people going about their everyday life, green plants and blue oceans and clear skies that used to cover much of its corners, is now a broken, desolated ruin of its former self. Every city is no more, people who survived the continuing war are either taken to join against the feuding factions or left to fend for themselves everyday just to live, buildings continue to slowly fall and the planet is itself a dangerous hazard to anything and anyone. The Collapse War still continues to this day lead by the two opposing factions -- the Gun Blazers and the Magical Rings -- who fight for the Eve's Heart, a blue star that gave evolution to people by empowering them with the skills they have from each side. Ava Beretta, a young 14-years old girl from the Badlands, wishes to end the war. The story of a young girl that desires to put an end to a never-ending battle and bring back hope for a better future... will she make such a dream come true? Story Prologue Centuries ago, humankind experienced a phenomenon all started by the fall of a mysterious bright object from the skies above. This object collided on our world and caused a catastrophic quake that took the lives of millions, a seemingly irrecoverable one that left a gigantic scar on the soil it landed on. However, this object suddenly unleashed a radiating energy above, beneath and across the world... energy that would soon rise to the evolution of humanity. The object was collected by the surviving people, and with a single touch of it, empowered all living beings on the planet with incredible adaptability and new abilities that surpasses common human nature. The bright object gave humanity powers behind what they could comprehend at that time, powers that scared them but also elated them. These powers differed among people --- their were those given the ability to unleash a weapon from within them, calling themselves the Gun Blazers... and those given the ability to unleash the enigmatic force both within and around them, calling themselves the Magical Rings --- despite these differences, these people did not need to separate themselves from each other and formed a union from this, using their given abilities to take a step forward after such a horrific event. A ministry was then formed to solidify this union, eventually branching out a whole community and even different nations under its government and protection. The ministry had six members, each being the head of three different communities from both factions. Whenever there was any sort of malicious intent or activities being done in either factions, be it on the land of the widespread nations or from underground, they would know and settle this before it went out of control from their hands. Years later, an archpriest named the bright object as the Eve's Heart after researching that it is an almighty star from even before the creation of the known universe. Research on it continued until the ministry decided to stop it after gaining casualties from the star's power often overloading whomever tries to tap into its power, something that the human body can not take. The Eve's Heart was eventually deemed too potent to keep within the ministry's main temple and decided that a tower be made where it can be kept, protected and forever be within while still being able to give the world its energy. However, centuries later in the year 1986, members of both factions began to go rogue and decide to take the Eve's Heart. Unfortunately, when these two different teams crossed, a battle suddenly began between them. The ministry was alerted to this and stopped the two... but... a rebellion was unleashed from both factions with their own reasons as to why they believe that the Eve's Heart deserves to belong to them. Unfortunately, this started a battle between those who wanted to take the star again... eventually a war broke. It was called the Collapse War. The war betwen the Magical Rings and the Gun Blazers, two factions that co-existed for centuries in peace, finally drove themselves to war against each other... Chapter 1 [ 14 Years after the Collapse War... South-west Federation. The Badlands. ] In a large, ruined city lives thousands of people, survivors of the war that had now destroyed the world. Living in the Badlands --- a destroyed city that was formerly one of the world's largest which has continued to fall apart because of the world's condition after the war --- people have learned to get by through doing whatever they can to survive another day... yet these people are still learning how to live. How to live in this desolate world that, although still lives, continues to fall apart every moment with the only real question a person can ask "How long will it be before the end comes?". It would be wise that, since the world is crumbling still, survivors of the war, those who no longer want any part of the disaster that put all of us in this desperate condition to stay alive, would begin working together to try and hold out just a little longer... with what little help we can give each other. People providing as much assistance to their fellow survivors as much as they can. Rebuild what was destroyed. Rekindle what we all had lost. Hope that one day we can rise back up and bring the world back. [ From a distance, gunshot is heard. The voices of people getting hit and falling to cold ground can be audible. In one street lays a dozen bodies of people... men, women... even a child... all dead, with their bloodied corpses riddled with bullets on the ground in what seems to have been a fight... no, a massacre... ] Unfortunately, such a thing is merely a pipe dream... as this world... knows no such thing... it's all about... [ In a chair at the end of the street is a shadow sitting by themselves, with one of the bodies having held to their foot, indicating the poor soul was begging them to spare him... but was shot dead despite that... overlooking the carnage they have done, the figure stands up and simply leaves, caring not for what they had done nor feeling no sort of remorse for it... as people from the side can only continue walking right past the corpses of those killed by this ruthless person... ] ... survival. Whoever is strong enough to press on can live... but those can not endure the cruelties of this world... may only fall dead... right before they can even see the sunlight of the day ahead of them. One of the only things the people of this world who are desperate to live another day can do... is fight for themselves, with the desire to only have another chance to live in the next moment of their lives... A world of weapons and magic... but all it did... was bring despair, greed, rage, hatred and those without mercy into this once beautiful world... this is what life in this world is now. If you don't have what it takes to fight, you will never get anywhere. Welcome to the world of Graphonia. [ Somewhere in the Badlands... Upper Region... Millennia Tower... ] At the top of the strong built yet cracked Millennia Tower there is a girl with long but messy violet hair, wearing a small black cape, a brown jacket with a sleeveless shirt under it, dark blue jeans with read and white sneakers. This girl has pretty light green eyes, overlooking the city with the sun on the horizon, that of which its light can barely touch the grounds of the scarred soil of this world. She looks around the city, seeing the lives of those that are trying to live themselves to what they know of left. Thinking to herself; "My name is Ava... Ava Beretta... I'm a freshly turned 13-years old girl that lives here in the Badlands, a sub-district inhabited by some of the survivors of the war. One of my favorite things to do each day is watch over the city, seeing how people live their lives, and wonder how I can help out to make it better. It's really a dumb thing to think about considering that, at times like these, such nonsense wouldn't mean much but...", she pauses as she looks up to the sky. "I have a dream... to bring hope to everyone and rebuild this world, even if only just to brighten things up. I want to make that a reality.", she continues. Ava steps forward, allowing herself to fall from the tower straight down, with her eyes closed. As she falls, she opens her eyes and takes out a cable and hooks herself to one of the steel wires connected to the tower and ziplines with it. Ava jumps off and slides down a long banner to a roof where she runs and jumps again, falling to the street below but is caught by a pile of mattresses and runs. Ava then jumps on a trampoline up to a roof and gets out a grappling hook, which she fires on a building. Jumping at the edge of the roof, Ava ascends to the hook and goes through a secret chute. After sliding, she enters a small drain where she ends up in a small neighboring area of the Badlands, an area that has only a small amount of people living in it. Ava continues her way. "This is the neighborhood where I live in. This place is called "The Waterbeds". It's a place where some of the other people in the Badlands live when being out there in the main city isn't something they can afford to be in... or at least that's what mama told me. This neighborhood is right next to a small river and a forest, but there's a fence protecting this place from outsiders, so everything is fine.", Ava says to herself. "It may not look much, but this place is really nice once you get to know everyone and see what this place really is underneath its seemingly barren surroundings.", she says as she continues walking. As Ava continues walking, she is greeted warmly by the people she passes by whom she greets back happily. Later, Ava reaches the area limit of the Waterbeds and takes a right, which leads to a big storm canal. She looks around and then continues forward to a makeshift house right beside the storm canal. Ava stops as she arrives and looks at the house. "This is where I live. I know I said that the people in the Waterbeds are my neighbors, they are, but me and my mom live in this house just a little away from them.", she thinks to herself again. Ava walks to the front door and enters. "I'm back!", she happily says as she walks inside and closes the door. "Where were you this time, Ava?", a woman's voice can be heard coming from the other room. "I was just in the Badlands just looking at the view of the city like always.", she responds to her. "I told you not to go too far out in that place. It's dangerous and I don't need to repeat myself over and over about it.", the woman tells her back. "I wasn't that far, just near the tower, he he.", Ava tries to laugh it off. "I did not raise you to be a reckless girl, Ava. I raised you to be careful. This isn't being careful.", she says back as she sighs. "I'm sorry. But I promise I won't go too far into the city. Just near the tower.", she says to the woman. "This beautiful woman in front of me is none other than my mom. Her name is Charlotte Beretta. She has been the one raising me since I was a baby and never, not once, did she abandon me even when things were hard for her while taking care of me. At times I have given her trouble and she has lectured me about them, easy and hard, but I love her and always will... even if...", she says but is cut off as Charlotte speaks. "You keep saying that, but only half of the time do you ever keep your word.", she tells Ava. "Ehhh?", surprised about this. "But I do keep my promises! Even if they are just only half of the time that I do... I still keep them, don't I?", she pouts. Charlotte sighs, relenting over this subject, but asks Ava to just make sure she doesn't go off way too far into the city next time. Ava keeps her word about not doing so. Ava then goes to her room at the second floor of their small, makeshift house where she hangs her jacket and scarf. She opens the window of her room and looks outside, smiling as the barely visible light of the sun shines on them. "This is where my story begins... this is where my first step shall take place... and this is where I want to bring this world back together to what it used to be...", she says to herself. Ava begins flashing back to her childhood years ago... [ 6 years ago... Beretta House... 8:06 PM... ] On a calm night, a young 7-year old Ava is lying on her bed alone. She sits up, unable to sleep. Standing from her bed, she goes downstairs. "Mommy...", she calls out to Charlotte. Outside, Charlotte is practicing with her knife in self-defense. Ava opens the door and sees her. "Mommy...", she calls out again. Charlotte then notices Ava and stops to relax for a little moment. "What is it Ava?", she inquires the little girl. The young Ava can only look down, unresponsive. "Can't sleep well?", Charlotte assumes. Ava looks up and nods. Sighing a bit, Charlotte takes her knife back in her bag and walks to Ava. "Come here, sweetie.", as she picks up Ava and carries her. Taking her upstairs to her room, Charlotte gently puts Ava on her bed. "Ava, do you remember when I told you about what the world used to be like before all of this?", she asks the little girl. Ava nods as a comply. "Can you tell me more, mommy?", the young Ava asks. "Okay, okay. But go to sleep after, alright?", she conditions Ava who happily says yes. Charlotte then begins to tell Ava a story of what their world used to be like before the war... [ In the far, far away past... 1728... Earth... Centuries Ago... ] "Back then, about a couple of centuries ago... the world we all lived in used to be prosperous with lush green scenery, calm blue waves of the sea, the peaceful gust of the clear sky... and the joyous sound of the bountiful lives that were around it..." The world is shown with its various, long-forgotten beauty. The widespread, green landscape of a countryside; the waves of the calm sea as a ship passes by; the clear sky of the world with people in a peaceful park spending their time together; and the everyday lives people in their world used to have before. The entire Earth is shown still intact with no damage, the color blue and green still prominent; not a tint of black or gray in sight. "Families could go outside without a single worry in mind... spending time with their children... their parents... their loved ones... No fear... no mayhem... nothing but the thought of being together in peaceful harmony with each other holding their hands lovingly and tightly..." A family is shown walking outside of their home happily. The parents hold the hands of their beloved children and make their way to somewhere to spend the day together. "People could spend the rest of their time without having to hesitate once... and if ever they did, they were reassured that things will be fine... they will and always had been..." A young girl is shown sitting alone with a broken kite about to tear up until her friends appear and help her. An adult then shows up looking down on them until he offers to fix her kite and calls the aid of his female friend. After fixing the kite, both adults and children play together, with the adults teaching them how to properly fly the kite and the kids happily following. Charlotte then hums to Ava about the peaceful days of the world before the war as young Ava falls asleep in her adoptive mother's arms. Back in the present, Ava walks around the storm drain with a stick in her hand. She reaches a destroyed bridge, where the storm drain stops due to the concrete blocking the rest of the way ahead of her. "Hmm... I've always wondered what's behind this wall. Maybe I should, just for curiosity's sake.", Ava carefully climbs up the wall to reach the other side. As she lifts herself up to the top, she gets full view and her face is surprised. Ava sits down and looks on... at the massive destruction in front of her -- parts of the forest are burnt, the ground disfigured and buildings all decaying. "I wonder... if it's still possible for the world to go back to those peaceful days that mom told me in her stories.", Ava asks herself. Just as she continues to watch the desolate view in front of her, the ground around her rumbles and a burst of wind soon follows causing Ava to almost lose her balance and fall back down. "What was that?", Ava asks as a second wind, this time accompanied by a shockwave. Ava takes cover at a nearby broken concrete. Chapter 2 [ To be Added... ] Chapter 3 [ To be Added... ] Chapter 4 [ To be Added... ] Chapter 5 [ To be Added... ] Epilogue [ To be Added... ] Characters *Ava Beretta *Charlotte Beretta *Riley Riverford *Griggs Bastion *Rei Aginera Trivia *The year of Ava's birth can be calculated based on the year the series begins in, being tracked down by at least 14 years. With this her birth year is 1982. Category:Blazing Bullets Volumes